


Don't Mention It

by mysteryinc



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, abuse cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: set before the start of the show in the fright zone; adora is sick and catra covers for her





	Don't Mention It

“Where is Adora?” The low, smooth lilt of Shadow Weaver’s voice was clearly a trap, but with the sorceress’s back to her, Catra rolled he eyes.

“How should I know? I don’t keep her on a leash.”

There was a momentary pause, and then a pulse from the dark red and obsidian rune growing at the center of the lab. Suddenly, Catra’s arms were pinned to her side, and each breath fought through excruciating pain to draw air into her lungs. The magical vise-like grip Shadow Weaver had on her burned down into aching muscles.

Shadow Weaver turned on her. Long, black nails caressed her cheek. “Insolent girl,” it was eerily soft. Catra liked that less than the yelling, her spine prickling with restless energy separate from the red veins of magical electricity keeping her captive and paralyzed. “You should know by now that lying like this only ends one way.”

With the flick of her finger, Catra’s body slammed into the pipes on the far wall. Jagged metal scraped her bared skin, leaving bruises that throbbed with each beat of her heart.

She grimaced as she pulled herself to her feet, preparing for a second senseless beating.

Catra clutched her stomach. “That all you got?”

Shadow Weaver’s form swirled in darkness, the crystal in the room crackling with energy as she towered above Catra, eyes glowing from the shadowy mist.

“I will ask you one more time. Where is Adora?”

Catra’s ears flicked back. “…she’s got food poisoning. She didn’t want you to worry about her, so she asked me to cover for her.”

Shadow Weaver chuckled in that smooth voice of hers, but the sound at least meant she was settling down again. Catra still didn’t let down her guard; anything could set the crazy lady off.

“Why she puts her faith in  _you_  still remains a mystery to me. You failed her. Again.”

Catra shrugged. “Maybe it’s the food poisoning. Food here would drive anybody crazy.”

“Get out of my sight. You will tell your commander that I am training her privately today.”

“Aye aye, captain.” She offered a weak salute and turned on her heel, but didn’t take a full breath until she was half a quadrant away from the witch’s lab.

She swallowed and brushed the dirt off her shoulders and ears, found a bathroom and cleaned up the scrapes. She could pass the whole thing off as training exercises with Lonnie. Adora would totally believe that Lonnie could best her.

Her ears flattened.

“Pull it together,” she muttered at the sink.

She dragged her feet on the walk back to the dorm. A fanged smirk crept to her lips only when she heard Adora retching into a bucket she’d strategically set at the side of Adora’s bed before leaving that morning. Catra leaned against the door and watched Adora lose all of yesterday’s lunch, wrinkling her nose at the stench. It didn’t smell much worse than when they’d first been served it by the creepy old cafeteria lady, but it sounded a whole lot messier.

“Hey, Adora.” She didn’t unhitch herself from the wall until Adora looked up and smiled weakly.

“Catra,” her voice came out weak. The sound of her name on Adora’s lips sent a whole new type of thrill up her spine, chasing away the memory of Shadow Weaver’s crazy evil torture magic.

“You look awful. Guess Shadow Weaver’s little prodigy isn’t impervious to  _everything_.” She grinned, and Adora gave her a weak shove as she perched on the bed over her.

“Hush up. I’m just giving the others a chance to catch up.”

Catra reached down to smooth back a stray strand of golden hair that had gotten loose during the battle of the stomach bug, and tucked it behind Adora’s ear. She smelled of sweat and nasty old lunch, but her eyes still sparkled with playful mischief, and that smile could stop Catra’s heart.

“I kept ‘em on their toes, don’t worry. You’re totally covered for.”

Adora reached a clammy hand out, and after a moment’s hesitation, Catra took it and squeezed tight. “Thank you, Catra.”

She shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”


End file.
